Jason is Born
by patrules247
Summary: Two thugs have found themselves at Camp Crystal Lake, trying to pick up their shipment of drugs that fell from their plane. A curious Pamela Vorhees finds their drop point, and they find her. (Feedback is encouraged!)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Steve Christie is giving out orders for last minute prep stuff before the kids arrive. "Hurry up and fix the sign…the kids will be here any minute".

Steve pulls all of his counselors aside to go over a few rules and to introduce them to Pamela Voorhees, head counselor of the camp. "Good morning everyone", Pamela says. "I want this to be a fun couple of weeks here. But the safety of the children is our most important responsibility. So that means; no drugs, no booze, and no hanky panky! I want you to put the children first! I have no problem turning the hose on any one of you if you are not following the rules".

SPLASH!

(Pamela throws a bucket of water onto one of the counselors that is more interested in the cleavage of the girl next to him than what she has to say. Everyone laughs.)

"I want all of you to have fun this week….but not too much! Now get to your positions, I can hear the buses pulling up the hill".

As the kids arrive, chaos ensues. Children are running off the buses, pushing each other over to get to their bags, all the while screaming at the top of their lungs. Steve gets on the loud speaker to make his first announcement. "Good morning campers! Welcome to Camp Crystal Lake, where for the next 2 weeks you will have the time of your life. I want everyone to find their assigned counselor and head to your bunks to drop off your bags. But don't get too comfortable, report back to the flag pole in 15 minutes for our first activity".

Watching the craziness all around him, one of the counselor's jokes "I wish I was back home working construction with my dad".

Everyone is gathered around the flag pole. Pamela introduces herself, and goes over some ground rules for the camp. She tells the campers they will be going on a hike today around the lake, and at the end of the hike, there will be a picnic lunch and everyone gets to go swimming. All the kids let out a loud cheer of excitement. "Alright, find your counselor and let's get this hike underway!"

As Pamela is walking away, a teenage boy approaches her. He wants to go on the hike to help out, but she prefers he stays behind. "Go and help Mr. Christie pack up the lunches. He loves having you help him out. You are too young to be in charge of all these kids". The boy begrudgingly heads to the cafeteria to find Steve, mumbling to himself about how he never gets to do anything fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

(Plane engine rumbling; wind blowing throughout open door of the plane; men shouting loudly to talk over the noise).

The pilot yells back; "45 more minutes to the drop point". Vinny grumbles about being on the plane. "Why do we have to be the ones jumping out of the plane? Haven't we proved ourselves enough to be done with this crap"? His partner in crime Rocco shrugs his shoulders, half in agreement, half not paying attention. Rocco is afraid of heights, and the thought of jumping out of the plane is making him want to puke.

The plane shakes a little as they go through some clouds. Vinny yells to the pilot to keep it steady, the pilot says he is doing the best he can but informs them the plane is old and that a storm is moving in. Rocco is turning green at this point, wishing he was on the ground already. Vinny mocks his boss for transporting drugs in a plane worth as much as his shoes.

Vinny is going over the game plan with Rocco one last time. "OK, as soon as we make the drop, I will activate the parachute on the box. You turn on the GPS so we can find this s*** when it lands. You go out the door first; I don't trust that you will jump if I am not here to push you out".

The plan shakes again, this time more violently. For a moment the pilot loses control of the plane and they are being tossed around like rag dolls. Before the pilot can regain control of the plane, the wooden box falls out the door. Vinny and Rocco are starring at each other blankly, not sure what they should do. The pilot helps to make their decision for them; "you better go after that stuff, or you will be the ones being thrown from a plane". Vinny nods in agreement and tells Rocco to turn on the GPS. As Rocco approaches the door, Vinny asks if he double checked to make sure he had a parachute in his pack. Rocco turned in horror, realizing he never double checked to see if the parachute indeed was there. As Rocco began to talk, Vinny was kicking him out the door, laughing his head off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

The hike is coming to a close, and the kids are getting restless. They can see the lake ahead and are becoming less and less obedient. The counselors are trying to keep them entertained by singing a song, but that is not going well. Two kids try to sneak off to be the first ones to the lake, but Pamela catches them. "You two, stay on the path! We will be at the lake in no time, stay with the group". The kids give a dirty look as they file back into the chain gang.

As the group begins to march down the hill that leads to the lake, Pamela can hear the engine of a plane flying off in the distance. This strikes her as odd because planes never fly in this area. Her curiosity gets the best of her and she wants to go investigate. She tells 2 of her older counselors she will be right back and to make sure everyone gets down to the lake safely. "I will only be gone for 5 minutes; I want to see why that plane was flying so low. Try your best to keep the kids out of the water at least 15 minutes after eating…and yes I am being serious". Pamela heads up a path, trying her best to follow where she heard the plane.

CRASH!

While Pamela was climbing the hillside, it sounded like a boulder had been dropped from the sky. "What the hell was that" she asks herself. She comes to a clearing in the woods where she finds the remains of a wooden crate all over the ground. Tiny packets are thrown all over the place, and she has no idea what they are. As she gets closer, something does not feel right. "Whatever this is, I don't think it was meant to be dropped here". She picks up one of the packages and reads the packet. "White Lighting…what the heck is that"?

Suddenly she hears voices in the distance. She runs and hides behind a bush as two men approach from across the field. "You're such an a**hole! Why would you make me think I did not have a parachute!?" yells Rocco. "You should have seen the look on your face…priceless". Vinny erupts in laughter at the thought of Rocco's face. "Alright, alright, let's pick up this crap and get the hell out of here". Vinny obliges and the two move toward the wreckage. "Be glad you did not have the chute the box did…obviously it did not work". Rocco gives Vinny a nasty look as he picks up a handful of the packets. "Can you believe this stuff gets you five times higher than heroindoes"? Rocco asks. Vinny agrees; "Ya this is the strongest stuff on the market. Even if you cut it down, it is still better than anything out there". "How much is all of this worth" Rocco wonders. "More than you can count. Now hurry up and put it all in a pile. We will have to come back tonight and load it into the truck. The box breaking like that really screwed us". Rocco and Vinny do their best to push the packets into a large pile.

Pamela has been watching the entire time. She is mortified at what she is seeing, but even more scared for the children. The kids are eating lunch not 100 yards away, and she is afraid these two thugs have friends with them. She wants these guys to hurry up and leave already. She tries to sneak away, but she was not watching where she was walking….

SNAP! (the sound of a branch cracking in half)

"What was that" Rocco asks as he pulls out his gun. "Man you are a jumpy little think aren't you" snaps Vinny. "You do realize we are in the woods right. It probably was a deer or something. Go and look around if you are so scared". Rocco walks to the edge of the opening where the trees and bushes start to get thick; gun drawn. He stands there for a moment; listening….watching…..but hears nor sees a thing. As he turns around, he kicks something on the ground. He notices it is shiny and bends down to pick it up. "Pamela Vorhees – Camp Crystal Lake Counselor" it reads. Rocco brings it back to show Vinny. Vinny looks at the badge as he says; "looks like we are going camping tonight".


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Everyone is back at camp eating dinner. The sound of spoons and forks clanking off plates fills the air of the cafeteria. The counselors are at their own table, goofing around as usual. Pamela is in Steve's office, talking about what she saw. "Steve, I know they saw me, they had to have seen me…why did I come back here….if anything happens to the children I will never forgive myself…I have to get out of here…where is….". Steve interrupts her; "now hold on a minute Pam. Are you sure the even saw you? Maybe you are just being overly paranoid". "Well, I don't think they saw me. But they had to right"? "Look, if someone saw you I think you would have known. You probably would be at the bottom of the lake by now right"? Steve's joke did not go over very well and Pamela gives Steve a nasty look. "If anything happens, I am here for you….I always will be here for you". Steve's reassurance was comforting, but not enough. "But before we worry about mobsters, we have to make rounds and secure the camp ground. A storm is moving in and I don't want things blowing all over the place making a big mess. You take the activity center and the lake; I will take the rest of the camp". "Men" she thinks to herself. "…more concerned about basketballs rolling around his camp than whether or not two gun wielding psychopaths are out to kill me".

The boy from this morning comes up to Pamela, asking to go walk by the lake. Usually she would not allow such a thing, especially with a storm rolling in, but her mind was elsewhere. She agrees to his requests, but with one stipulation; "as long as you take out the trash you can go".

Pamela is tying the last of the boats to the dock. The sky is pitch black and you can hear thunder off in the distance. As she finishes tying up the last boat, she turns around only to see Vinny and Rocco standing in front of her. Her heart sinks. All she wanted to do was run…run to Steve for protection. But fear had consumed her body and she could not move, no matter how hard she wanted to. She knew she had to pretend she had no clue who they were, because her life depended on it. It took all her strength to ask "may I help you"? Her voice was shaking and cracked as she spoke. "Interesting place you have here" starts Vinny. "I noticed it is very scenic. But where are my manners….my name is Vinny…and this is my dear friend Rocco. But something tells me this is not the first time you have seen us". "I…I…uh…I never met you guys before in my life". "Cut the s*** lady" Rocco interjects. "We know you saw us in the clearing this afternoon. You weren't exactly stealth up there ya know".

(Rocco throws her ID at her feet)

Pamela did everything she could not to cry.

"Alright Rock…let's get it over with". As Vinny gave the instructions, Rocco knew what he had to do. As he walked closer to her, she realized his gun was pointing right at her. She began to plea for her life, fully knowing it did not matter. "P-p-p-please…please…I have a son…he needs me….please…no!". Rocco puts the gun to her forehead. The fear had become too much, and Mrs. Vorees pisses herself. "As he draws back the hammer he mockingly says; "it was sure nice meeting you…"

CRACK!

Before she knew what happened, Rocco was laying on the ground. "Steve!" she thought. "I knew he would save me"! But her thoughts of hope vanished as quick as they came. As she looked for her knight in shining armor, she saw Vinny lunge for Steve, driving him into the life guard tower, smashing the back of his head off a wooden post. She could hear the crunch of bone on wood. But Steve looked smaller tonight….almost like a boy. As she looked over to see if Steve was OK, she got a better look of who had saved her…."JASON….NOOOOOO". Jason lay there, unconscious (she hoped). Maybe dead. Rocco was still lying on the ground, rubbing the back of his head swearing to himself.

Before she knew what happened, the gun was in her hand, pointed at Vinny. She could feel the cold metal of the handle, and felt like the gun weighed 100 pounds. As Vinny turned around, he realized he had a gun pointed at his chest. "OK lady…take it easy. We can work this out. He attacked my friend and I had to defend him. Besides, what is a dumb kid doing out here so late"? "That is no dumb kid you jack a**" she said in a fit of rage; "that is my son…and nobody hurts my son and gets away with it"! All of Pamela's rage and attention were directed at Vinny. But what she forgot to do was see what Rocco was doing.

CRACK….SMASH….THUMP

"Hurt don't it" Rocco snorted. The same oar that rendered Rocco temporarily incapacitated found the back of Pamela's head with such force it snapped in half. The gun went flying and she hit the ground like a sack of potatoes. While laughing Vinny quipped; "I can't believe you just got you're a** handed to you by some punk kid". Rocco is still a little groggy so he cannot think of a reasonable come back, so he just mutters a simple "shut-up". Vinny continues to laugh as Rocco picks up his gun. Pamela spies a machete stuck in a log – someone must have been trying to chop wood for a fire. She waits for her moment, waits for the right time, and then goes for it. In her mind she was moving at light speed. Everything around her was a blur. But that was not because she was moving so fast, it was because she was still woozy from having an oar busted over her head. Before she could grab the machete, Vinny beat her to it. "Now what did you plan to do with this doll?" he mockingly asks. Blood is trickling down her mouth; she must have bit her tongue from the impact of the oar. She knows her time is up.

Vinny is visibly irritated this is taking so long and decides to take matters into his own hands. They still had to pack up the drugsand get to the warehouse by dawn. It was about to rain and that hillside they climbed down was going to be a nightmare to climb back up.

In a fit of rage, Vinny reels back with both hands and in one fluid motion chops off Pamela's head. Blood sprays everywhere and she instantly drops to her knees. As her head begins to peel away from her lifeless body, Jason wakes up. "NOOOOO….MOOOOM…..NOOOOOOO!"

Jason screams "YOU BAS****" as he lunges towards Vinny with all his might, not fully knowing what he will do. Vinny being startled by the commotion Jason is causing, casually turns around, machete still in his hands. As Jason lunged for Vinny, the machete was the first thing he met. The machete drove into Jason's chest with such force it went out his back. Jason crumbled to the ground, gasping for air, his entire body in pain. Vinny snorted; "that's why you don't play with knives kid" as he walked away. Rocco had a look of horror on his face. He mumbled to himself; "he was just a kid".


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Vinny had enough. He was covered in blood, tired and hungry. He ordered Rocco to dispose of the bodies while he made sure there was nobody else lingering around. Rocco found some chain by one of the boats and wrapped it around each corpse.

SPLASH….SPLASH…..

The bodies sank as quick as they were thrown into the lake. Forgetting the old lady had her head chopped off, Rocco asked Vinny; "What should I do with the head". It was just laying on the beach, eyes still open. Vinny ran up to it and kicked it as hard as he could into the lake. "Bend it like Vinny baby" he yelled. The head splashed into the lake, not 10 feet from the shore. It bobbed with the natural wake of the lake and slowly started to sink.

As Jason is floating to the bottom of the lake, his eyes open. He begins to struggle to swim to the surface but he realizes he is wrapped in chains. As he hits bottom, his will to fight fades. He is gasping for air as his eyes slowly begin to shut. He must be near death because he hears his name being called softly…..Jason…then again, this time a little louder…..Jason…Avenge me Jason (loudest yet)…..

Was he dead already?

His eyes close for the last time as the voice becomes a scream; "AVENGE ME JASON"!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

(The storm instantly intensifies, dark clouds roll over the lake. Thunder booming all around as lighting strikes the lake).

Jason's eyes pop open.

He is not sure where he is. He struggles to get free and swim but realizes he is wrapped in chains. He is oblivious to the fact he is under water. Once he realizes the chains he is wrapped in are weighing him down, he tries to pull them off.

(sounds of metal breaking)….SNAP….SNAP….SNAP

One by one he popped the links apart until he was free. He swims to the surface, faster than he ever swam before. He makes his way to the shore and collapses to his knees. He realizes the machete is still stuck in his body, yet it is not even causing him any pain. Slowly he pulls it out, black blood thick as can be pours out of him, but only for a brief moment. His mother's head has floated ashore and is staring at him. He lets out a loud yell as a giant clap of thunder hits. In a fit of rage, he punches the life guard tower, smashing it in half, sending it to the ground in a heap.

He suddenly feels bigger, stronger; all of his senses are enhanced. He can hear the rain drops hitting the tin roof of the cafeteria across the camp. As the rain turns into a downfall, he kneels over his mothers head. He looks at her one last time, brushing the hair out of her eyes.

In the distance, he is able to see Vinny and Rocco, climbing the hillside to the opening in the field where this all started.

He kisses his mother gently on the forehead and promises her he will avenge her. "But first I have to take out the trash".


End file.
